


The Question

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Rob, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy as hell, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff for us, literally there is no angst even close to this, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert has an evening planned for Aaron...and they both have a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question

Aaron knew something was up the moment he walked in the house. Not only was Robert home before him but the house was filled with the smell of cooking and he could hear the TV on in the kitchen. He pulled his jacket off and hung it up,  
"Hello?"  
Robert appeared in the doorway of the kitchen; sleeves rolled up and an apron tied around his waist. He grinned at Aaron,  
"Hey, good day?"  
Aaron walked over and kissed him,  
"Mm yeah. You're home early."  
Robert kissed him again,  
"Blew off the meeting, wanted to make you dinner before you got home."  
Aaron raised his eyebrows,  
"You did?"  
Robert smiled and turned back to the cooker,  
"Yeah.”  
Aaron looked at him suspiciously,  
“Why?”  
Robert took a sip of his wine,  
“Wanted to do something nice for you."  
Aaron walked over to the fridge,  
"Oh...well thanks."  
Robert smiled at him and stirred the pan again; Aaron looked into the fridge and grinned,  
"You got more beer. And milk? Wow.”  
He looked over at Robert,  
“Next thing you’ll tell me is you remembered to get more bread.”  
Robert smirked and leant over to open the cupboard,  
“Bread in there. More of your cereal and…”  
He opened another cupboard,  
“I even got more of that god awful chocolate you like so much. You’ll also find shampoo, shower gel…condoms. All upstairs.”  
Aaron walked over and pinched Roberts cheek,  
“Aww, you do listen!”  
Robert smacked a tea towel at Aaron, who took it with a laugh,  
"Yeah alright,"  
Aaron opened his beer and took a gulp before kissing Roberts shoulder,  
"So what are we having?"  
Robert grabbed a spoon and took some chilli from the pot,  
"Your favourite."  
He fed it to Aaron,  
"Good?"  
Aaron blew out a breath and waved a hand in front of his mouth,  
"Hot."  
Robert put the spoon down,  
"Temperature or...?"  
Aaron gulped his beer,  
"Temperature. Mmm no, it's great."  
He pulled Roberts arm up and put it around his shoulder; hugging his side and kissing his cheek,  
"What's all this in aid of then?"  
Robert stirred the chilli and turned the heat down,  
"I just wanted to treat you."  
Aaron reached out and took a nacho chip from the open bag on the counter,  
"Oh yeah? Been a good boy have I?"  
He broke the chip in half and fed it to Robert,  
"Mm...I can't treat my boyfriend?"  
Aaron grinned at him,  
"Still love it when you use that word."  
Robert laughed and checked the rice,  
"It's been three years, Livesy."  
Aaron turned his head to face him,  
"Still love it."  
Robert smiled and leant into press a quick kiss to Aaron's nose.  
"Dinner will be about 10 minutes."  
Aaron was busy pressing kisses to Roberts neck,  
"Mmm what can we do in ten minutes?"  
Robert laughed,  
"Nothing that you're thinking."  
He put his arms around Aaron's neck,  
"You can get changed while I set the table though."  
Aaron looked at him and smiled,  
"You're really going all out aren't you?"  
Robert smirked,  
"That a problem?"  
Aaron kissed his jaw,  
"Doesn't mean you're getting lucky."  
Robert laughed,  
"Yeah we'll see."  
Aaron kissed him again,  
"Alright. I'll go get changed."  
Robert smiled and kissed him again before pulling away and grabbing the mats from the drawer. He heard Aaron head up the stairs and let out a breath before slipping his hand into his trouser pocket and gripping the small box that sat inside.

Aaron pulled his shirt off and threw it in the laundry basket; he grabbed a clean one and pulled it on. He listened out for the sound of Robert downstairs then opened the wardrobe and searched inside for the Jiffy bag he'd hidden there three weeks before. He held it in his hands and took a deep breath before pulling the small box from inside and slipping it into his pocket.  
"You fallen asleep up there?"  
Aaron glanced at his reflection and took another breath,  
"Keep your pants on I'm just changing!"  
"It's ready."  
Aaron pushed a hand through his hair and swallowed before heading downstairs.

"Another beer?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No I'm good, ta."  
Robert smiled at him and played with the rice on his plate, pushing it around until finally dropping the fork and sitting back. Aaron shovelled the rest of his chilli into his mouth then looked up,  
"What?"  
Robert smiled at him,  
"Nothing. Just looking."  
Aaron cocked an eyebrow,  
"See something you like?"  
He ran his foot up Roberts leg and laughed; Robert leant forward,  
"I see everything I like."  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert got up and walked around the table; he put a hand on the back of Aaron's chair and leant down to kiss him gently,  
"You finished?"  
Aaron smiled and put a hand on Robert's cheek,  
"Yeah."  
He pulled him in for another kiss until Robert stood up straight,  
"Come on."  
He held his hand out and Aaron took it; following him into the living room. Robert turned the fire on and clicked play on the stereo. An acoustic song filled the room and Aaron smiled,  
"You planning on seducing me?”  
Robert turned around and faced Aaron,  
"I love you."  
Aaron smiled,  
"I love you too."  
Robert stepped closer,  
"I really, really love you. I love your heart, I love your mind. I love how forgiving you are, how patient, how genuine...you've changed my entire life."  
Aaron felt a twist of nerves and he looked down to cover it. Robert took a breath,  
"Okay…here goes...Aaron I've been happier these last three years than I ever thought possible. I am so excited to wake up in the morning because I know I'll get another day with you. You're my heart. My soul...my shining knight..."  
He cupped Aaron's face,  
"My prince. My king, my everything."  
Aaron couldn't help the shaky breath as his eyes grew hot,  
"Rob..."  
Robert smiled; his own eyes shining as he looked at Aaron. He dropped his hands and stepped back,  
"Rob what are you...?"  
Robert pulled the box from his pocket and got down on one knee; Aaron couldn't believe what was happening.  
"Aaron Livesy...will you marry me?"  
Aaron stared in shock,  
"No."  
Roberts face fell and Aaron shook his head,  
"No. Yes! Yes of course I will. Shit."  
He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out the box,  
"I uh..."  
He opened the box to show the ring,  
"Snap."  
Robert looked at the ring and then snorted with laughter,  
"Oh my god."  
Aaron pulled him to his feet,  
"You're unbelievable. I love you so much."  
Robert laughed again,  
"I had it all planned out for ages."  
Aaron laughed,  
"This ring has been in our bedroom for three weeks."  
Robert pushed their heads together and grinned. Aaron looked at him and pulled back,  
"I didn't get to ask."  
Robert stepped back and gestured for him to carry on,  
"Please..."  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"Robert Sugden-"  
"Yes."  
Aaron laughed,  
"I didn't ask yet!"  
Robert pulled him in,  
"Yes. Yes I will. I will marry you. I will absolutely marry you."  
Aaron gripped him,  
"Me too."  
Robert took Aaron's hand and slipped the ring onto his finger then smiled as Aaron did the same to him,  
"Holy shit."  
They looked at each other for a moment,  
"We're getting married."

Aaron sank back down on to Roberts cock with a moan; they'd made it to the stairs before their first round of sex then gone upstairs where Aaron pushed Robert onto the bed and climbed back onto him. Aaron groaned as he rode him then leant down to kiss him,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron rolled them over and wrapped his arms around Roberts neck,  
"I love you."  
Robert kissed him deeply one hand holding Aaron's hip as the man wrapped his legs around him, the other pulling one of Aaron's arms down to entwine their fingers; they moved slowly; indulging in slow, deep kisses as Robert rocked his hips. Aaron pushed his head back and dragged his fingers down Roberts back,  
"Fuck....I love you too."  
They moved in tandem until Robert groaned into Aaron's neck, his hips stuttering as he came inside the man. He let go of Aaron's hand and gripped his cock instead, stroking him to his own orgasm then collapsing against him. Aaron laughed and pushed him off,  
"You weight a tonne!"  
Robert rolled onto his side and pulled Aaron his so he could face him,  
"God I can't wait to marry you...spend the rest of my life with you."  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"I can't believe we both wanted to propose at the same time."  
Robert smiled and stroked his cheek,  
"Great minds I guess."  
Aaron scrunched his nose,  
"Well...one great mind. And you."  
Robert gasped and pushed Aaron onto his back and tickled him,  
"Okay...okay! I give!"  
Robert dropped down and kissed him before draping himself over Aaron and resting his head on Aaron's chest. He grabbed Aaron's hand and entwined their fingers again,  
"You're all I want for the rest of my life Aaron."  
He lifted his head and met Aaron's eye,  
"I meant it. I love you."  
Aaron kissed him,  
"I love you too."  
He smiled,  
"Just one thing though."  
Robert frowned,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron pushed his free hand through Roberts hair,  
"I'm not changing my name to Sugden."  
Robert laughed and pulled him into another kiss.  
"Deal."

Chas made herself a cup of tea and sat down for the evening. She was about to turn the TV on when her phone went off. She picked it up to find two messages, one from Robert and one from Aaron; each saying the same thing,

"He said yes."


End file.
